


I Put a Spell On You

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel wants Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean tells Castiel how he feels, Dean wants Castiel, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Fluff, He finally tells him, Human Castiel, M/M, On a hunt, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sam is fed up with them both, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cases pop up in the same location so Team Freewill heads up to check it out.  One case has people suddenly gaining all sorts of good fortune, from winning lotteries to women unable to conceive suddenly getting pregnant.  It has the stench of witchcraft and Dean wants to check it out.  The other case seems pretty straight forward.  Clawed bodies with the hearts removed practically screams werewolves.  They head up to investigate, splitting up so they can handle both cases.  Dean and Cas take on the good luck case while Sam goes to investigate the bodies of the werewolf victims.  When they meet back up later that afternoon Sam knows something is terribly wrong.  </p><p>One: Neither Cas nor Dean remember anything about a case involving witches</p><p>Two:  They're suddenly being very cozy with one another, and showing no inhibitions</p><p>Sam suspects that a spell was cast on them, and that it's a love spell.  He just needs to find the witch that cast it and get it reversed.  Sound simple enough, right?  Can he get it reversed before Dean professes his love to Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, another prompt snuck up on me. I got it off FB, but I'm sure it originally started on Tumblr. Either way, I couldn't resist it's siren call, so here I am, putting it up. It won't be exceptionally long, but I will do it in chapters.
> 
> Prompt Idea: 
> 
>  
> 
> _What if..._
> 
>  
> 
> _The boys encounter a witch that casts a love spell on Dean and Cas. So for the next few days they're hopelessly in love and constantly confessing to each other and holding hands and being happy. But obviously they still need to track down that witch, and when they do, they tell her to remove the love spell._
> 
>  
> 
> _"I never put a love spell on them." The witch says. "It was a truth spell."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1448857158.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“So get this…”

Sam came walking into the library with his laptop in hand and sat at the head of the table. The other two men looked up at him expectantly.

“So in Washington there’s been a sudden increase in good luck. People winning the lottery, women unable to conceive suddenly getting pregnant, fires being averted, muggers turning themselves in, and a whole host of other stuff. That’s all easy to overlook if it wasn’t for the fact that in the same town now there has been eleven deaths, and they’re looking like werewolves. Judging from the sheer number of people turning up dead in the last month, I’m thinking it’s a pack, not just a single one.” 

Dean looked across the table to Cas, who was sitting with his brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he listened.

“What do you think? Is it related?” Dean asked him.

“I don’t think so. It doesn’t make sense for it to be. The werewolves may be acting independently, but it also sounds like there is at least one witch there too, but more likely a coven. It’s worth checking out to see if the magic is white or dark, but the werewolf issue must be addressed quickly before anyone else dies,” Cas replied.

“That’s what I was thinking too. So what do you say we all head up that way? Three people investigating should work better then if it does turn out that we’re handling two separate cases,” Dean said.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam agreed.

“I would very much like to assist on this case,” Cas chimed in.

Dean slapped the table as he stood up. “Alright, go pack ladies, we’re hitting the road!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive from Kansas to Washington was long, and Sam was getting downright tired of the tension between his brother and Cas. The constant staring contests, the standing ridiculously close to one another, the hidden meanings behind their words, it was enough to make him want to rip his hair out. By the time they reached Nebraska he demanded his own room. He needed at least one night to decompress without being forced to witness the eye sex. Since Cas had become human again, this time for good, it had ramped up to a nearly unbearable level and he just needed a break from it, even if it was only for a few hours.

Back on the road the following morning Sam called the backseat. He wanted to stretch out his legs for a few hours and do some Sudoku while listening to his music on his iPod. Essentially he wanted to drown out “Destiel” and get lost in his own little world for a while. Dean hummed along to the music on his radio while Cas busied himself with more research. Both ignoring Sam.

“Find anything else?” Dean glanced over at Cas for the umpteenth million time.

“Perhaps. There are some curious things happening with the possible witch case,” Cas murmured as he flipped to another news article on his phone.

“Curious how? It is witches, right? We’re not dealing with Gods again, I hope.”

“No, I don’t think it’s Gods, but…” 

Cas flipped to another news article, frowning as he read it. When he looked up at Dean it was clear to the hunter that he was troubled.

“I could be wrong, and I do hope that I am, but I believe they are calling upon a deity of some kind in order to perform the level of spells that they are using.”

“Great,” Dean sighed heavily. “Any idea which one?”

“There are hundreds. I need to cross reference the ones that deal in luck. It will take me a little bit since there are so many different religions,” Cas replied. Dean nodded.

“I hope you figure it out before we get to Washington.” 

“I will try my hardest,” Cas said earnestly. Dean smiled.

“I know you will, buddy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they had reached the state of Washington, Cas had narrowed it down to one of several Gods, but he needed to investigate, to look for hex bags or markings that would narrow it down further. Sam was eager to look into the deaths and get to the bottom of the werewolf problem. Once they had checked into the motel, Sam with his own room several doors down, they began planning out what they would look into first.

“I suggest you two go and look into the sudden streak of good luck. I’ll head down to the morgue and take a peek at the bodies, make absolutely sure we’re dealing with werewolves,” Sam said.

Dean squirmed, grimacing at the thought of dealing with dead bodies. He wasn’t keen on looking into witches either, but it was preferable to investigating mutilated bodies. Sam was better with that kind of gore anyway.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” he conceded.

“I will go with Dean. I believe I have narrowed it down to a handful of Gods and Goddesses, several of which will be unpleasant to encounter, especially if Dean is unaware of who he is dealing with,” Cas said.

Sam nodded. “That’s fine. It’s not like I’m going after the werewolves alone. I’m just checking the bodies. That doesn’t take two people.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean dropped Sam off at the hospital, and they made plans to meet back at the motel later that afternoon. Once he was out of the car he looked at Cas.

“So, where exactly are we starting?”

“I think it would be wise to see what the people benefitting from this good fortune have in common,” Cas replied. That made sense. Find the common denominator.

“Alright, any ideas on how we do that?” Dean asked.

“I think we should be reporters.” Cas was clearly proud of himself for coming up with that, and it was better than what Dean was thinking, so he smiled and nodded.

“Alright, reporters we are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Acting as reporters, they were actually able to split up and interview all the people by the time they were supposed to meet back up with Sam. Dean had one name that had popped up several times, and he was eager to find out if Cas had been hearing the same name. They were set to meet at the fountain downtown, and when he pulled up he looked around. Cas was sitting in front of a fountain, leaning back casually with one leg crossed over the other. He was having a conversation with a woman and seemed to be truly enjoying it. Dean felt something hot building in his chest, and it took him a moment to identify what it was. He was jealous. It took but a moment to locate a parking spot where he wouldn’t get a ticket, and then he was marching across the street and over to the fountain. Cas’ head was thrown back in laughter as he walked up, and the woman was smiling brightly.

“Cas,” he said gruffly. The laugh died away and he looked up at Dean with a warm, happy smile on his face.

“Hello, Edward.”

Dean’s jaw was clenched as he eyed the woman warily. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Saundra. She teaches botany at the university. Saundra, this is Edward, my fellow reporter,” Cas introduced.

_Saundra_

Dean’s eye widened as the name clicked into place, and he opened his mouth to warn Cas but it was too late. She already knew he recognized her name.

“You’re not reporters, you’re hunters. I’m not stupid. It was immensely pleasurable speaking with you, Castiel, and as for you, Dean Winchester, you need to learn some manners. Whatever happened to a warm smile and a hello? You’re too busy being jealous that Castiel here was talking to someone. You’re afraid he could have romantic feelings for someone other than you, and that is not acceptable. Would I be incorrect in that assumption?” She looked up at Dean with wide green eyes but try as he might to say something to deflect her words, he couldn’t come up with anything that didn’t sound ridiculous, especially with the way Cas was staring up at him now in absolute shock.

“You don’t know anything.” Was what finally left his mouth. She nodded sagely and sighed as she stood up.

“And that is where you would be wrong. I am going to do you both a favor.” She had a smaller purse strung across her chest and she reached into it. Dean tried to take a step forward to stop her but he found his feet were rooted to the ground. When he looked down at Cas he saw him struggling as well to get up.

“Dean, it’s a spell, I can’t move.” Cas continued to struggle, but he couldn’t move. All they could do was look on in horror as the witch reached into her purse. When she withdrew her hand it was balled into a loose fist. She rapidly uttered some words in a language Dean recognized vaguely but didn’t understand before opening her hand and blowing. A fine powder hit both him and Cas in the face, making them both cough.

“You will thank me for that later, I am certain. I am going to leave now and once I am safely away, I will release the binding spell and you will be free. It would be in your best interest not to pursue me. I do not perform harmful spells, and I would really rather not hurt you. Blessed be, and may you find one another in the way that you both seek.” She gave a small bow before turning and hurrying across the plaza and disappearing.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cried angrily.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

“I’m fine. What about you? She didn’t _do_ anything to you, did she?” Dean tried again to lift his foot but couldn’t.

“No, she did nothing other than these spells. She is a rather high level witch, but she is not the deity in question.” Cas was still trying to move and when he jerked hard on his arm and suddenly found himself able to move he overcompensated and ended up tumbling right off the bench. Dean lunged forward, catching him before he landed face first on the ground.

“T-thank you,” Cas said as Dean helped him to his feet. A warm blush rose on his cheeks that Dean liked seeing.

“What the hell are we doing here? How did we get here?” Dean asked as he looked around. “Was this where we were meeting?”

Cas looked around, frowning as he tried to remember. “I…think so. Why did I trip though? I remember standing up, and then I lost my footing. I don’t even remember you showing up.”

Dean shook his head. “Me either. But we have to go meet Sammy, so let’s get going. Besides, I’m hungry, what about you?”

“Starving, actually. I could go for a burger,” Cas said, smiling.

“Awesome, me too,” Dean replied, smiling back. “So let’s get moving.”


	2. Sam Smells a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting back up with Dean and Cas, Sam is immediately concerned. Something is very off with both of them. Now he needs to back track and figure out what happened to them that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter 2....
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam had visited three different hospitals to investigate all of the bodies and the records and photographs of the ones that had already been buried and had concluded that they were indeed dealing with a pack of werewolves. The next thing he needed to do was track the last days of each of the victims. That meant a lot of leg work the next day. Today though, he was exhausted. When the Impala pulled into the parking lot he breathed out a sigh of relief. He was hungry and tired. As he walked up to the car he expected Cas to get out and slide into the back so he could sit up front but the man didn’t move. Ok…whatever. He slid into the backseat instead.

“So, we dealing with werewolves?” Dean asked once he had shut the door.

“Yep, and the claw marks vary in size and width, so I am guessing we’re dealing with at least two, possibly more, and at least one is female. Smaller, shallower claw marks on some of the bodies.” Sam replied as he settled back against the seat.

“Hmm. So tomorrow we look into the victims and try to figure out what they had in common.” Dean said.

“Yep. Or…not…Is that… _Garth_?” Sam pointed out the window at a lanky fellow walking along. Dean slowed the car and looked.

“Yes it is.” He parked the car and jumped out. “Garth!”

The man’s head snapped up and he smiled somewhat warily. “Oh, hey…Dean. I know why you’re here. It’s not me, I swear!”

“Come here.” Dean motioned for him to get closer, so Garth hurried over.

“So what the hell is going on? I know it’s not you, but do you know who it is?” Dean asked.

“I came up with a few people from my pack after we’d gotten word about a rogue wolf, but…there are three. We have located them and I was actually on my way to meet up with my pack and talk to them. If they can’t come around to our ways, they’ll be euthanized.”

“They’re not going to go vegan, Garth. They clearly like killing. If I hear of even one more murder, I’m coming after them, and you if you get in our way.” Dean warned. Gath’s eyes grew larger and he swallowed hard.

“I understand, and there won’t be any more murders, I promise!”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Alright. Do me a favor and text me later, let me know what you ended up doing.”

Garth nodded back eagerly. “Of course!”

“We’ll be sticking around a few more days to make sure. Take care of them quickly.”

Garth nodded again and they said their goodbyes. Dean watched the man hurry off.

“Well, looks like our case solved itself.” He said as he slid back in behind the wheel.

“So we can head home now?” Cas asked.

“Wait, what? What about the witches? The deity? The people finding fortune?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Both Dean and Cas turned to look at him with matching expressions of confusion. 

“What witches are you talking about?” Cas asked.

“Oh my…” Sam ran one hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what had happened. “Shit, you guys already met the witch.”

Dean looked over at Cas and found blue eyes looking back. “Did you talk to anyone today?”

Cas’ brow knit as he tried to think of exactly what he had been doing today. “I-I don’t remember. I can’t remember anything I did today.”

Dean realized he didn’t remember anything before catching Cas as he fell off that bench in front of the fountain. “I don’t either. Son of a bitch! She must have cast a memory spell on us!” He smashed a fist against the steering wheel in frustration.

“Well, let’s go and eat. We can figure out what happened after that.” Sam said.

Food sounded good to Cas and Dean too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They found a small diner near the motel and Dean’s stomach rumbled loudly as they walked in. Cas chuckled and reached over, placing a hand on the man’s belly.

“I can feel that. At this point you’re beyond starving, aren’t you?”

Dean blushed at having Cas just randomly touch him but he didn’t pull away which made Sam raise one eyebrow. 

“I guess I am. I could eat everything in this place, I swear.” Dean said with a laugh.

“Well, let’s hope you aren’t really that hungry or we’ll really have one hell of a spell to break.” Sam said.

They were shown to a booth at the back and as Sam and Dean sat down, Cas slid into the booth on Dean’s side, sitting closer than usual. 

“How are you two feeling?” Sam asked as he watched them both carefully.

“Great, just hungry.” Dean shrugged. “Well, my knee has been bothering me again but other than that I’m great.”

“I am quite well, thank you for asking. Though my bladder is full again. I need to use the bathroom. You know, that is the most annoying thing about being human, the excretion. I wish I did not have to do it.” Cas grimaced as he got up. He left for the bathroom, unaware of Dean’s eyes on him as he walked away.

“Dean.”

He turned to look at Sam. “Yeah?”

“You’re sure you’re alright? You and Cas, you both seem a little…off.” Sam said.

“I feel fine, I told you that. Are you sure we met a witch? And how did you even know there was one to start with? We came up here to hunt werewolves.” Dean looked over the menu as he talked, and Sam was even more alarmed by his brother’s dismissal of the witch issue.

“We were tracking two cases. We knew about the werewolves, but we came to investigate a string of good fortune too. You and Cas were supposed to be talking to the people affected by the sudden good luck, see what they had in common. Didn’t you take notes?” 

Dean patted his jacket until he located the little notepad he had there. Usually he just doodled in it for effect when they interviewed people, but maybe this time he had actually written some pertinent information down. He flipped to the last page on which the date was written in his own familiar scribble. There were doodles, but there were little bits of information added in as well. Over and over there was a name. He’d circled it and underlined it, so it had to mean something.

_Saundra_

“I circled a name. Maybe it’s the name of the witch.” Dean slid his notepad across the table and Sam took a moment to decipher his brother’s mess.

“But you don’t remember meeting anyone by that name?” Sam asked. Dean tried hard to remember something, _anything_ from today. He ended up shaking his head.

“Sorry, the only thing I remember is Cas falling off a bench in front of the fountain downtown and I caught him. We decided to pick you up and go get dinner. After Garth I thought the case was done and we could go home.”

Sam was still thinking when Cas returned. He had removed the trench coat and it was draped over one arm. His hair was a bit damp from having ran his wet fingers through it.

“Were you trying to tame that mess of hair again?” Dean asked with a grin as Cas sat down again.

“I was. It bothers me when it sticks up everywhere. I feel as though I am unkempt when I can’t control it.” Cas replied. Dean brought a hand up, and as Sam watched with an expression of surprise, ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Well, I like it. It’s sexy. You look too much like an accountant when you try to brush it down.” 

Cas’ smile was huge and his cheeks turned a rosy red. Dean draped his arm across the back of the booth and Cas leaned into him more.

“What the hell is happening?” Sam asked of no one in particular.

“Is something the matter?” Cas asked, looking at him with concern. Sam stuck his tongue in his cheek as he thought. Love spell? Was that what this was? Oh….Dean was going to be sooooo pissed once they broke it. He knew his brother was in love with Cas, and that the feeling was mutual but the two morons were too busy trying hide their feelings. Whatever this witch had done, she had literally obliterated those walls that Dean hid behind. When Dean rubbed his nose lightly against Cas’ temple and smiled Sam spoke up.

“Hey, Cas? Did you happen to take notes today?”

Cas looked over, blinking in surprise at the question. “I…don’t know. I don’t remember anything before trying to get up at the fountain and falling.” He turned to reach into his coat and located the notepad he kept there. Flipping to the most recent notes marked for that day, he read over what he had written.

“It would appear that I took copious amounts of notes. I seem to have met with seven people today to discuss recent instances of good fortune that had occurred.” He flipped through several pages as Dean read over his shoulder. He stopped Cas from turning another page and pointed at a name.

“There’s that name again, Saundra. Cas went a step further and wrote down that she’s supposed to be the librarian.”

“A librarian?” Sam wondered aloud. Did that have any significance? He was sure that calling on a deity meant the spell had come from a book, but if this woman was casting spells of forgetfulness and of love, she wasn’t new at this. He wondered if they were facing someone of Rowena’s abilities. That thought actually scared him. As he watched his brother and Cas sitting across from him, murmuring things softly to one another, and touching each other, something caught his attention.

“Hey, guys? Look at me a sec, would you?” 

They both turned to look at him. Grabbing a napkin from the holder he leaned over and swiped it down his brother’s cheek.

“Hey, what was that for?” Dean asked.

“There’s something on your faces. A powder. You guys don’t feel it?” 

Dean rubbed his cheek before rubbing his forehead and nose. There was indeed a fine powder on his face. He looked at Cas who was sitting close enough that he could kiss him if he wanted to. And he did want to, but seeing him this close, he noticed the powder on his face too.

“Sam, can you test this?” 

“I don’t have any equipment with me. I’d either have to sneak into a lab or find a place to test it.” Sam sniffed at the napkin but all he smelled was the paper itself, not whatever was in the powder. “Wait, don’t move.” Sitting in the collar fold of the dress shirt Dean was wearing was a small amount of the powder. Carefully he collected it, funneling it into another napkin and tying it off before he tucked into his own jacket pocket. When they got back to the motel he’d have to do a bit of research and see if he couldn’t find a lab willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	3. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam warns Dean to keep Cas' feelings in consideration, and Dean plans to do exactly that. Alone in their motel room, feelings come to light as well as the hunger burning just under the surface for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut on a whole new level. Sex is one thing, but sex with no inhibitions and no holding back on feelings? It takes things to a whole new level. I do hope you like this chapter.

A server came and took their orders, smiling sweetly at Cas and Dean all snuggled up together. Sam was pointedly ignoring them as he looked through his phone for what could possibly have been in that spell. Their food was delivered to the table a little while later and both Cas and Dean dug in with epic enthusiasm. Sam frowned. Neither man was ever this happy. They were enjoying one another’s company completely uninhibited, and frankly, it was weirding Sam out watching them. 

“I think we need to get back to the motel. I’m going to see what information I can scrounge up based on your notes, and see if we can’t get a lab to analyze this powder. That and I’m worn out. I need some time to decompress and think through what the hell happened today.” He said once they had finished eating. Dean was leaning into Cas, his chest pressed up against the man’s arm as he spoke softly to him. Sam couldn’t hear what his brother was saying but based on the ear to ear grin and deep blush on Cas’ face, he had a fairly good idea. Yeah, he was especially glad that he had his own room. Dean looked up, a soft smile on his lips that Sam hadn’t seen in years. It made the man look years younger.

“Sure.”

“I would like to take a shower to remove this dust.” Cas said.

“Yeah...me too.” Dean grinned at him and Cas snorted, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to add something to Dean’s comment but Sam coughed loudly and held up a hand to flag down their server.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me, Sammy.” Dean agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they pulled into the motel parking lot Sam let out a sigh of relief. All he could do was hope that whatever this spell was between his friend and brother, that he could get the witch to reverse it and make them forget this too, or this could very well be the end of what had been simmering just below the surface for years now. He wanted Dean and Cas to find happiness together, but he wanted them to do it on _their_ terms, not have their hand forced by magic. He wanted to kill this witch Saundra with his bare hands for this. Dean parked and they all piled out. Cas was busy loosening his tie as he started for the room he was sharing with Dean.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sam asked his brother. Dean nodded and turned to look at him.

“Sure, what about?”

“What, uh, is going on with you and Cas?” 

Dean nibbled at his lower lip for a moment before responding. “You know, I just feel like I can be myself with him. I’m not worried that he doesn’t…l-love me. Because I just know that he does.”

Sam nodded. “And…how do you feel about him?”

“I love him.” Dean replied without hesitation, blinking in surprise once the words were spoken aloud.

“How long have you felt this way?” Sam asked.

“Years. I’ve been in love with him for years, I was just too chicken to say anything. God, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. It’s terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.” Dean inhaled sharply as he pressed a hand to his chest, right over his heart. “I don’t want to hurt him. I’m so scared that I’m going to disappoint him.”

“Hey, he loves you. I’m sure he’s just as scared as you are. Just…take it slow, talk to him, and keep his feelings in consideration.” Sam didn’t know what else he could say. At least now he knew the love had been there for years and that it wasn’t a brand new occurrence. That gave him some hope. Dean smiled and nodded.

“I will. I want him to always know how special he is to me.”

“Alright. If I find anything, I’ll text you. Otherwise you guys have a good night and I’ll see you in the morning. Let me know if Garth texts you.” Sam said. 

“See you in the morning, Sammy.”

He watched as Dean turned and walked to his room. Cas had already gone in and as Dean disappeared inside he turned to head to his own. He really, really hoped this didn’t blow up in their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cas?” Dean shut the door and threw the bolt as he shrugged out of his jacket.

“In the bathroom.” 

Dean could hear the water running in the shower and he debated on whether he wanted to see if Cas would be cool with him jumping in or not. He felt freer than he had in years and more than anything he wanted his hands on Cas, to feel the man’s flesh beneath his fingers, to finally, after all these years get to taste him, love him the way he’d been dreaming of for what felt like forever now. Before he could shake off the fantasy the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see Cas standing there, dressed in a tee shirt and the bumblebee boxers Dean had surprised him with shortly after he’d become human. It made him smile knowing Cas liked them enough to wear them.

“My skin is tingling. It burned when I tried to wash the powder off.” Cas said. Dean crossed the room, stopping in front of him. He frowned when he saw how red Cas’ face was. 

“You have a rash. Come here.” He took Cas by the hand and led him over to one of the beds and motioned for him to sit down. “I have something that should help.” His bag was sitting on the other bed and he fished around until he found his first aid kit. He found a small bottle and a cotton pad.

“What is that?” Cas asked as he watched Dean pour some of the liquid onto the pad.

“Ironic enough, it’s witch hazel. It’ll sooth the burn. It’s not a bad rash.” Dean murmured as he gently pressed the cotton to Cas’ skin.

“Oh, that makes it feel better already.” Cas sighed.

“I expect it will do the same thing to me so I’m going to jump in the shower and clean up with this. I’ll pick up a full bottle tomorrow if your face is still hurting.” Dean wiped all of the red, irritated skin before standing up again. “I’ll be out in a few.”

“Alright, Dean.” Cas said as he pulled the covers back and laid down.

Dean fished clean clothes out of his bag and headed for the bathroom. As soon as he got under the water his face began to burn. He washed it before liberally applying the witch hazel. The burn faded and he finished up the rest of his shower. Checking his face in the mirror when he was done showed that his face wasn’t red, it was just a soft pink. He’d have to remember to thank Sam later for making him pack the witch hazel. The stuff came in handy.

“How’s your face?” Cas asked when he walked back into the room.

“It burned but the witch hazel nipped the worst of it. Doesn’t even hurt now.” Dean tucked the bottle back in his first aid kit and folded up his dirty clothes, shoving them at the bottom of his bag. When he was finished he set the bag on the floor. 

“Dean?”

He turned to find Cas watching him.

“Yeah?”

“Would it be alright if…” Cas licked his lip, sucking his bottom one into his mouth briefly.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean asked softly.

“For you to lay here, in this bed with me. I-I don’t want you over in the other bed.” Cas’ eyes widened as the words slipped out. “Oh, I thought I was just thinking that.”

“I want that too. I’ve wanted that for a while now, even back home.” Dean blushed. He’d only intended to think that, but it felt good to finally voice his feelings. Cas smiled and scooted over, holding up the covers as Dean slid in next to him. As soon as he was settled back against the pillows Cas moved closer.

“I-I want to be close. Is that alright?” He looked up, his blue eyes wide and hopeful. Dean held out his arms and Cas melted into them.

“I like being close to you, Dean. It gives me comfort. It hurt me every time you would ask me to move back. I didn’t know how to tell you that I was not only wanting to comfort you, but that I needed it as well. I…don’t want you to push me away anymore.” 

“I’m sorry. I was scared. I still am, but I don’t want to hurt you, baby. That’s one of my biggest fears. That and…you not feeling the same way about me as I feel about you.” Dean said. Cas could feel how fast the hunter’s heart was beating and he sat up on one elbow so that he could look him in the eye.

“How do you feel about me, Dean?” He asked. Just as he had with Sam, Dean replied without hesitation.

“I love you.”

“Oh, Dean, I love you too, so, so much!” Cas laid his upper body over Dean’s and hugged him. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“How long?” Dean asked.

“How long have I loved you?” 

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“I don’t know exactly when it started. At first, I didn’t understand. I assumed it was my need to protect you, since you were Michael’s vessel, but…even after, I felt this need to be near you, to protect you. And each time you got hurt, I felt something I was later able to identify as fear. I worried that you’d get hurt badly, and being unable to heal you…it causes me physical pain. I think I began to figure out what it was that I was feeling when we were in Purgatory. I never felt fear that intense before. I was terrified that I would bring the Leviathan down on you. It was a terrible feeling. Since then, becoming human, your telling me to leave…I believe what I was feeling at that time was when I realized that what I felt for you was love. Angels don’t love, not in the way that humans do, but…they have the capacity to learn how. I felt what I have heard referred to as heartbreak when you asked me to leave the bunker. I wanted so badly to stay with you and Sam. It was a miserable time for me. I understand now why you were doing things, and I no longer feel resentful, but it took a while for me to sort through the different emotions I was feeling at that time. As a human I feel every emotion with a deeper intensity. Love is the scariest one of all, but it is also the most exciting. For so long I wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you. If this is a spell like Sam thinks it is…” Cas pressed his face into the hollow of Dean’s throat, nuzzling against his jaw.

“I don’t want it to end.” His voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying in vain to stave off the tears that were threatening to spill, but spill they did, and Dean felt every one that landed hot and wet against his skin.

“No, no, no, sweetheart, don’t cry. I don’t think this is a spell. I feel exactly the same way I did before we arrived her. Nothing has changed! If this was a spell, I’d feel it more intensely, but I don’t. Because I already love you with every ounce of my being. I couldn’t possibly love you more than I do right now. It was my own foolish idiocy that kept me from telling you earlier. I worried what Sam would think, and stupidly worried that I would be seen as less of a man for falling in love with…” Dean sighed and hugged Cas closer.

“I know, you were an angel, you had no gender, but your vessel, it’s male. In my head, that made you a man, and it took me way too freaking long to figure out that on a soul to soul level, that’s where I love you the deepest. It’s you, I fell in love with. Not your vessel. What I was struggling with the hardest was the realization that I felt sexual attraction to your physical form too. I think that was why, when you were killed and brought back, you were given the same vessel, time and again. Because I love it and wanted you in it. Grace or soul, it doesn’t matter to me anymore. I love _you_ , Cas. And I don’t want anyone else. Even if this is all we do until we grow old and die, just lying here in one another’s arms, I will never want anyone as much as I do you.”

“I don’t want to just lie here though. It’s nice, comforting, but my mind goes to…interesting places when you touch me. I too would be content just to be near you for the rest of my days, but I would like more.” Cas tilted his head up and Dean brought a hand to the man’s cheek, gently brushing away one last tear.

“You are so incredibly beautiful, Cas. I think that if I could see your soul, it would be incredible. Bright and beautiful, just like you say mine is. Perhaps even more so.”

“That would be impossible. But thank you. Can I kiss you? I would very much like to do that right now. Like they do it in the movies.” Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

“Like in the movies? What movies have you been watching?” 

“On Netflix there are so many romance movies, and I found a genre for gay romance movies too. I find those most interesting since that is close to the situation you and I are in. Though I do not see you as gay, or myself for that matter. But since we’re being honest, I do find your physical body highly attractive.” Cas slid a hand across Dean’s chest, smiling as he felt the muscles flutter beneath his fingertips. 

“Gay romance, huh? You have some interesting tastes.” Dean teased. “But right now I want to kiss you so bad it hurts. So I’m going to do exactly that.” 

“Then do it already.” Cas said, tilting his head back further as Dean leaned in. The kiss was soft at first, a gentle pressing together of their lips, but when Dean kissed him a second time, more firmly, he let out a soft moan, his lips parting easily as Dean’s tongue begged entrance. The angle was awkward so Dean pushed gently until Cas was lying on his back, their lips never parting. Cas was needy, pulling at him and sliding his hands up under Dean’s shirt, grasping at the flesh beneath it as his nails raked lightly over the hunter’s back. Dean’s mouth moved down Cas’ jaw to his collarbone, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin, categorizing every single sound Cas made, from the breathy little moans to each whimper or gasp he made. They were sounds he wanted to hear over and over.

“Dean…” He moaned as he felt warm fingers slipping under the hem of his tee shirt to rub and pinch at first one nipple and then the other.

“Cas, I need to know what exactly it is that you want from me right now. So I know where to stop. I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.” Dean pulled back so that he could look him in the eye.

“I want sex, Dean. I have done a lot of research and reading on this subject in hopes that someday we could reach that level of intimacy. Most nights, when we would part ways and I went into my room, I was looking up how to have gay sex. Though to me, it’s just sex. I tried watching some porn but it was recommended in several articles that I read to never, ever believe what is shown in porn. So I watched it simply for the pleasure. I have learned though that there are measures to be taken when sex is between two men that doesn’t need to take place between a man and a woman, so I wanted to be prepared. I had hope, Dean. A lot of it.”

Dean was in awe of this man. Cas always put him first, even now that he was human. It was incredibly humbling.

“I’ve wanted to have sex with you too, for a long time now. I watched some porn as well but I did some reading too. I want…” He wasn’t sure how to articulate exactly what he wanted without it sounding crass.

“What? You want what?” Cas pressed, eager to know what Dean was trying to say.

“I don’t want to sound nasty, but I don’t know to say it any other way. Cas, I want you, but I want _you_ to fuck _me_. I want to feel you inside of me, filling me up, riding me until I come…until you come. I want to know what it feels like to have your mouth and lips on my skin, on my dick, just…anywhere you will touch me. I know I’ll be sore tomorrow, but it’ll be a good kind of sore.” 

Cas’ pupils darkened and to Dean’s surprise he let out a sound that sounded a lot like a growl. He pushed Dean back until he was the one lying against the pillows.

“I want that too, Dean. I’m going to undress you now because I want to know what all of you looks like.” Cas grabbed Dean’s tee shirt and pulled it off before sliding further down the bed to pull the boxer briefs Dean wore off as well. He took a moment to admire the hunter’s body. Feeling self-conscious Dean tried to cover himself up. Cas’ scrutinizing gaze was so intense, but the man was having none of that. He grabbed Dean’s arms, pinning them over his head.

“No, you’re gorgeous, I want to look at you.” Cas did growl this time and Dean’s already hard cock throbbed at the words.

“You have an attractive penis.” 

Dean’s face turned red. “Uh, thank you?” He stammered.

“It is definitely a compliment. I am going to try some things I read about in an attempt to make you come. I just want you to lie back and enjoy this.” Ca’s blue eyes looked up, locking on Dean’s green ones.

“That sounds fantastic but do me a favor? Don’t give me the play by play. Just do what you’re going to do. I like some surprises. If things are going in my butt, _then_ I want know what you’re doing.” Dean reached out to run his fingers through Cas’ hair, smiling as Cas’ eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into it.

“I like that, when you run your fingers through my hair and touch me.” He sighed.

“I like touching you. I wish I’d done it a lot sooner.” Dean stroked the man’s cheek with his thumb, almost giddy with the knowledge that he was allowed to do this. Cas’ eyes opened and that heat Dean had seen in them earlier was back. He turned his attention back to Dean’s body, pausing for a moment as he tried to decide where he wanted to touch first. He decided the erogenous zones were the perfect place to start.

The gasp that escaped from Dean’s lips as he moved lower to nip at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh excited Cas. He wanted to hear more of those noises. Calling forth to memory everything he had read, and every picture he’d seen of situations like this, he moved with confidence across Dean’s body, licking, sucking and nibbling at all of the places he knew would get the biggest reaction as his hands moved over Dean’s chest and stomach, fingers memorizing every inch of flesh they encountered. 

“Take this off.” Dean tugged at Cas’ shirt and he took a moment to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

“The bees too. Lose the bees.” Cas smirked as he slid his boxers off. Dropping them to the floor he moved up to kiss Dean again, his tongue meeting no resistance as it eased into the other man’s mouth. Dean moaned, grabbing Cas’ hips and lifted his own up to grind against him.

“Oh! Now I understand that reaction!” Cas cried. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“I saw this, in a porn movie but I did not understand why they kept doing it or why they made those noises. I like this, so much. Please, do it again.” Cas begged. Dean did exactly that, grinding his hips against Cas’, their cocks sliding against one another in a delicious friction, but he wanted more than just this. He _needed_ more.

“Lay still.” He commanded. Dean’s hands dropped to the mattress as Cas sat up. He climbed off the bed and went to Dean’s bag. He knew _exactly_ where the hunter kept the lube. Dean smirked, knowing exactly what Cas was going for, his excitement growing as Cas crawled back into the bed with the bottle.

“Open your legs, Dean.” He said, and Dean did exactly that. His entire body was thrumming with excitement as he watched Cas pop the top on the bottle and pour some into his hand. Their eyes met briefly before Cas’ fingers made their way down between his legs to rub at the sensitive area under his balls.

“Ohhh!” He gasped as those same fingers began to rub gently at his rim.

“If anything I do hurts, tell me. I don’t wish to cause you pain, Dean. However, that being said, there may be some mild discomfort. I have tried this on myself and it is quite pleasurable if you relax.” Cas ran his free hand along Dean’s thigh in a soothing gesture but all Dean could think about was Cas, alone in his room, opening himself up. It made his dick twitch just thinking about it. Cas guided Dean’s legs up so that his knees were bent and his feet were planted on the mattress. Slowly he breached Dean’s rim with one finger.

‘I’m good, Cas. Keep going.” Dean encouraged. Cas smiled, kissing the man’s inner thigh just to hear him moan again. He worked one finger in and out, paying close attention to how the man was reacting. So far, he was quite receptive. His instinct was to warn Dean that he was going to add another finger, and Dean had said if anything was going in his butt…

“Ready for another finger?” He asked. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

“This is where there might be some discomfort, but I promise I will be gentle and do my best to get you past it, alright?”

Dean looked at him for a moment. He trusted Cas explicitly. “Yeah, ok.”

Adding a bit more lube, Cas pushed in again with two fingers. There was pressure for Dean, but it wasn’t so bad. Cas pumped in and out, and he quite liked the sensation so far. Then the fingers began to gentle pull apart and he realized Cas was stretching him, attempting to loosen the tight muscles there. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing his entire body to relax. It was eerie just how good Cas was at this, how experienced he seemed, but right now all he wanted was to enjoy this, and what was still to come. Cas smiled at him as he hooked his fingers and brushed across the bundle of nerves he knew was there. When Dean cried out, his back arching off the bed, he chuckled.

“Feels good, right?” He asked, one eyebrow rising as he smiled wider.

“So good, baby. Can’t wait for it to be you hitting that spot.” Dean moaned. 

“I must open you up completely or I could hurt you. We will take our time, but I will make it pass as quickly as possible.” Cas told him. He moved up a little and while he continued to open Dean up, he darted his tongue out, licking up the underside of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out. As Cas closed his lips around the leaking head, he slipped a third finger in. Dean was practically clawing at the bed sheets as Cas sucked him down, hollowing his cheeks to give added pressure while he continued to open him up. 

“Cas, baby, I’m so close. S-stop or I’ll come now…” Dean pushed at Cas’ shoulder to get him to let go but Cas just sucked him down harder. He gasped as his balls tightened and the heat that had been coiling low in his belly suddenly filled him up completely. Cas moaned as Dean came, continuing to suck gently as Dean rode out his orgasm. When his body relaxed against the mattress Cas pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again eagerly. He poured more on his fingers and stroked it down his length, shuddering at how good it felt. 

“I need to be inside you, Dean. I will move slow so as not to cause you unnecessary pain. If it hurts, just tell me.” He reached past Dean to grab a pillow and worked it under the man’s hips before lifting his legs and positioning himself between them.

“You don’t want me on all fours?” Dean asked.

“For our first time, I want to be able to look at you. I intend to make you come for a second time, and I derive much pleasure from watching you.” Cas replied. Dean smiled.

“Ok, baby. Let’s get on with the show then.”

Cas smiled as he lifted Dean’s legs higher, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. He was excited but schooling his own emotions so that he didn’t hurt Dean. He pressed forward just enough that the head of his cock was against Dean’s rim. When Dean nodded he pressed a bit harder, feeling the way Dean opened up to accept him, a tight, hot heat that he had not quite anticipated. He remembered his one time having sex, and how it had felt. It had been similar to this but not quite the same. Dean was infinitely tighter and it seemed to intensify the heat. Inch by agonizing inch he slid in, stopping any time he heard Dean grunt or whimper, pausing to press soft kisses to his legs and whisper words of encouragement until Dean relaxed again and he could start moving once more. After what felt like an eternity he bottomed out. He let out a sigh of relief, resting his head for a moment on Dean’s left knee as he tried not to come right then and there.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah.” After a beat Dean spoke again. “You can start moving.”

Cas drew back slowly until just the head of his cock was still inside of Dean before pushing in again, this time in one fluid movement. Dean moaned and clutched at the sheets as Cas set a rhythm, sliding in and out, his own moans escaping at just how incredible it felt not only to be having sex, but that it was with the man he had been so in love with for years. He could feel the heat starting to build and he was determined to make Dean come for a second time before he let his own orgasm take over. Looking down he saw that Dean was already half hard again. He shifted his hips slightly, aiming to hit Dean’s prostate and on the third stroke he did exactly that.

“Holy fuck!” Dean screamed. Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and began to stroke, keeping time with his own thrusts. It delighted him to hear the sounds Dean was making. The hunter was a vocal lover and it pleased him to no end to be the person able to draw these sounds out. Dean was hard and leaking again and as Cas increased the pace of his thrusts to a near dizzying level, his hand matched that pace and a minute later Dean was screaming his name as he came for a second time, his body arching off the bed as he clenched around Cas’ length. It was all that was needed to send him over the edge as well, and he cried out as his own orgasm hit. His thrusts stuttered and came to a stop as he dropped Dean’s legs and collapsed over the hunter.

“You ok, baby?” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, smiling as the man sighed contentedly.

“I feel very good right now. That was perhaps the most pleasurable experience of my human life. I would like to do that again, many, many times.” 

Dean chuckled and ran his hand up and down Cas’ back in a comforting gesture.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I had no idea it could be that good. I look forward to doing this again. And again, but I need a little recovery time. How about we go take a shower? I’m feeling really sticky.”

Cas lifted his head, resting his chin on Dean’s chest and smiling at him.

“Yes, that sounds good. And then will you sleep here in bed with me?”

“Of course. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Dean replied, and he meant that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a comment, let me know.
> 
> Tee hee hee, Dean has an attractive penis... ^_^


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Sam decides he's going to track down the witch and get to the bottom of whatever this spell is, but Dean is terrified she'll hurt Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter....

Sam was reluctant to knock on his brother’s door the following morning so instead he went up to the office to grab a cup of their free coffee and wait for Dean and Cas to come to him. He returned to his room and was just sitting down at the table with his laptop when Dean texted him.

Dean: You up?

Sam texted back right away.

Sam: I’ve been up.

Dean: We’re hungry, you ready to get some breakfast?

Sam: Yes. Meet you out front in 5?

Dean: Sounds good.

Sam did a quick search of the area, but more so of the library. There was a picture on the library’s website from a Christmas event the year before and the staff was all present. Names were listed at the bottom of the page but one in particular caught his attention. Saundra Mulligan. He followed the name over since they were listed in order until he spotted the woman in the picture. The only person not dressed in a ridiculous Christmas sweater or anything else indicative of the holiday season, but there was a pendant hanging from her neck that looked suspiciously pagan in origin. Enlarging the picture proved futile since the quality was poor and it just made the image even grainier. At least he knew what she looked like. He went to his bag and pulled out a small pouch that hung from a leather cord and slipped it around his neck. It wouldn’t do much against most of her spells, but she wouldn’t be able to make him forget, and that was important in helping him to find out what had happened to Cas and Dean. Closing his laptop and tucking it into his messenger bag he walked out of his room. It was time to start getting to the bottom of things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas were sitting in the Impala, side by side engrossed in conversation when Sam walked up. He slid into the backseat, not even bothering to try for the front seat. As far as he was concerned he had lost out to Cas permanently on that front but honestly, he didn’t mind. They stopped talking and turned to look at him.

“Did you sleep well?” Cas asked him. Sam nodded.

“I did. I found a lab to drop the sample off at, but unfortunately they won’t have the results for at least three weeks, so we’re out of luck on finding out what was in that dust anytime soon, but at least we’ll eventually know.” 

“Well, it burned when we tried washing it off yesterday. Dean made the burn stop hurting with witch hazel.” Cas said.

Sam studied the man’s face for a moment. If there had been a rash last night, it was gone now. “How do you feel now? Does your face still hurt?”

“No. The witch hazel made it feel better and it stopped burning shortly after that.” Cas replied.

“So once we drop off the dust, where to? The library?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but you two are going to stay in the car.” Sam told him. Dean turned further in his seat to scowl at his little brother.

“Sammy, I’m not letting you walk into a witch’s den when we don’t know anything, or even what she looks like. It could be anyone, and I won’t risk your life like that.”

“I know what she looks like, Dean. And I’m not going in blindly. I’m also not going to approach her alone. You two, there’s a spell on you, and I can’t risk her hurting either of you. You’ll sit tight and I will text you.” Sam said firmly.

“I don’t like this, it scares me, Sammy! I’m afraid she’ll put a worse spell on you, or kill you. Then what? I can’t get you back again if that happens!” Dean was nearly hysterical and Cas was grabbing him, ignoring it when the hunter tried to push him away. He managed to wrestle Dean into his arms and Sam watched his older brother bury his face in Cas’ neck as he suddenly broke down.

“You worry your brother and me when you do things like this. If this is a witch and she is casting spells…we haven’t been harmed by it. Dean and I have decided that we don’t want it reversed. We don’t want to go back to the way things were before.” The pain visible on Cas’ face showed raw pain, and Sam knew it was on Dean’s behalf. He didn’t want Dean to suffer, his love was _that_ deep. Sam sat back, stunned beyond words for once.

“But, don’t you guys want to know if what you’re feeling, it’s real?” He finally said once Cas had successfully calmed Dean down.

“Sammy, I feel exactly the same as I did before we got here. Do you understand that? _Exactly the same_! And so does Cas! She didn’t make us fall in love, don’t you get that?” Dean pleaded.

“He’s right. I have loved Dean essentially since I pulled him out of hell. Before I understood what love even was. Nothing has changed for me.” Cas agreed. Sam exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fine. Let’s get this powder analyzed and then I’ll take another crack at the people Dean talked to yesterday while you two try looking into the deity end of this thing. Can we at least agree to that?”

“Yeah, just stay away from the witch, Sammy, you hear me?” Dean warned him. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, I got it, Dean.”

Dean stared hard at him for a moment longer before turning around to start the car. Sam sat quietly as they drove to the address of the lab and after a quick trip inside to drop off the powder, they headed to a restaurant that Cas had taken the time to look up and check the ratings of. Sam had long ago come to realize that it was very important to the former angel for Dean to be happy with where they ate, because if Dean wasn’t happy with the food he ate, it tended to put him in a bad mood and on one liked Dean when he was cranky. Checking the quality of the food before they got there was just one little thing Cas knew he could do to please Dean, and even before this spell he was doing this, and Dean had always looked at Cas in those moments like he hung the moon and stars, and as Cas read off the ratings, Dean smiled at him with that same look of adoration on his face that made Sam question what the hell kind of spell this witch had cast.

When they were finished eating, another odd experience that left Sam feeling mildly uncomfortable, even though Cas and Dean were nowhere near as touchy feely as they had been the night before. It was the freedom with which they spoke to one another, and with how they spoke to Sam. Several times during the meal he overheard Dean telling Cas softly that he loved him, and Cas would gaze at him with so much love shining in his eyes as he said it back that it was leaving Sam with a lump in his throat. He had always hoped Dean would find love because if Dean could find it, that gave him hope that he might one day too. Dean had that now. It made him smile.

After they had finished eating they drove to the fountain downtown where Dean and Cas had met up the night before.

“Ok, so we’ll meet here later. Let me know via text what you find and I’ll let you know if I come up with anything.” Sam said. Dean and Cas both nodded.

“Stay away from that witch, Sammy.” Dean warned one last time.

“I will. Just be careful, both of you.”

Cas put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and looked at him in earnest. “I will keep Dean safe. It would destroy me if anything happened to him, so don’t worry. We will execute extreme caution as we search for this deity, but I want you to know that it would hurt me if anything happened to you, Sam. You are my friend, but it would cause your brother a lifetime of misery if you were grievously injured or killed. He would spend the rest of his life blaming himself and there would be nothing I did or said that would be able to stop his pain. So I will ask you to please be careful and respect your brother’s concern for your well-being.”

“That goes both ways, Cas. It would be just as painful if I lost Dean, or you for that matter. So let’s all just agree to be cautious on this case.” Sam said. Cas smiled and nodded as he pulled his hand away.

“That would be an excellent idea. We will see you this afternoon then.”

Sam nodded and started off across the plaza, looking back once to see his brother and Cas as they went in the opposite direction. Once they had turned the corner and disappeared from sight he turned left. He was heading to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, damn it Sammy....
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me know what you think. :)


	5. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the library to confront Saundra. She's not exactly what he expected, and neither is that spell she cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end my friends. I felt that this was a good chapter to go out on. I hope that you enjoy it, and that you enjoyed Dean's lack of emotional constipation.

The library itself was nothing special, just a brick building in the center of downtown, tucked between an insurance company and a law firm. As Sam stepped through the doors he took a moment to look around. It was pretty quiet, with a few people seated at tables reading books, and a few more using computers in the far corner. There were a few more he could see moving amongst the racks, perusing the books that lined the shelves. There was a woman sitting behind the desk with her head bowed. It looked like she was writing. Slowly he approached the desk. The woman was blonde so the chances that this was Saundra were quite good. When she looked up, her eyes locked on him and he knew.

This was her. _Saundra_.

“Hello, Sam. How are you today?” She greeted him. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the fact that she knew his name.

“Uh, hello.” He replied.

“Come here, I’d rather not have the entire library hear our conversation.” She motioned to him to step closer. When he stayed where he was she rolled her eyes and dropped her hand back to the counter she was seated at. “I’m not going to harm you, Sam. Just come here.”

He approached the desk, staying on high alert as he placed his hands on the higher part of the counter.

“What did you do to my brother and Cas?” He demanded. She smiled and shook her head.

“ _Do_? I didn’t _do_ anything to them. Are they hurt? Are they suffering?” 

He frowned. “Well, no.”

“Then you see? I haven’t done anything to them.”

“No, they’re not right! They’re kissing and hugging and….” He shuddered, not wanting to think about what they’d been doing in their motel room last night. “And I want them fixed!”

She listened to him, one finger crooked and pressed against his lips, a look of concern on her face as he talked. When he was finished she lowered her hand.

“Sam, I didn’t cast a love spell, is that what you think?”

“Well…didn’t you?” He was confused. His brother and Cas were showing all the signs of being under a love spell, he was sure of it! She laughed, a soft, light sound that didn’t carry past where he stood, but it chilled him nonetheless.

“Oh Sam, they’re _not_ under a love spell. You can’t cast a love spell on people who are already in love. I simply cast a truth spell. They were afraid to tell one another how they felt. I simply took that fear away, made it possible for them to connect, to tell one another how they really felt. Tell me, have they said it? Have they told one another those three words?” She leaned forward, excitement dancing in her eyes. It confused Sam to no end. Why would she care how Dean and Cas felt about one another?

“Uh….yeah. I heard my brother whispering it to Cas this morning.” He admitted. She smiled and did a little clap. 

“Good! So things are working out for them! I’m so happy!”

“No, no, no! It’s all going to backfire! Once the spell wears off Dean’s going to retreat back into himself and close himself off again, and then Cas is going to get hurt. You can’t screw with them like this, it’s not right!” He was struggling not to raise his voice.

“Oh, Sam. You needn’t worry about that. The spell I have cast, it had a gradual beginning, and it will taper off just as gradually. But, if you’re concerned about Dean closing up again, I can help with that.” She stood up and came around the desk. She seemed less intimidating standing in front of him as she barely came to his shoulders, but he knew better. Reaching up she tapped the little bag hanging around his neck.

“This was clever. I like you, Sam. You’re an intelligent man. I value intelligence as much as I do passion. It’s why I called you and your brother here.”

“What?” He asked. 

“Did you think you came on your own?” She countered.

“Werewolves…” 

She rolled her eyes again. “Oh, that. Yes, they’re taken care of already. You wouldn’t have read about that either if I hadn’t arranged for you to. See, I wasn’t sure if the stories of good fortune would be enough to draw you in, so I brought to your attention the werewolves that have been in this area, though I already knew your friend Garth was coming for them.”

“But _why_?” He needed to know.

“Because believe it or not, I hear prayers too, and I heard every single one of Castiel’s.” She replied. Suddenly Sam knew. He wasn’t dealing with a potential witch or coven, he was dealing with the deity herself. As the realization crossed his face, she smiled.

“Ah, you have figured a few things out, I see. Pleasure to meet you, Sam Winchester. I have gone by many names over the millennia, but I believe you would know me as Fortuna. I go by Saundra now. I rather like the name. I have granted good fortune upon Castiel and Dean. It is not my wish to bring them any harm. I happen to like Castiel and I felt that after giving everything up for Dean as he has done time and again, he deserved a little good luck. And Dean, he has done so much for this world, as have you, that I felt he deserved real happiness. This benefits you as well, Sam. They are happy, therefore they will be more pleasant to work with and live with. I would think you’d be happy about this.”

Sam was numb. Happy? Dean did seem much more relaxed, much happier than Sam had ever seen him before, and Cas, Cas was definitely happy. He finally had the man he loved. Seeing them happy did make him happy too…

“Fine. But what happens after the truth spell wears off?” He asked.

“Oh, I have removed what you refer to as Dean’s “emotional constipation”. There will continue to be truth between the two of them as part of the good fortune I have bestowed upon them, but it will be on their terms, and it will allow for open communication between them. There is so much Dean wants but is afraid to ask for, or to reach for. He doesn’t believe that he deserves true happiness. I happen to disagree.” She replied.

“How long before the spell wears off?” 

“Well, it’s been twenty four hours already. I set it to end in thirty hours from when I first set it. It will end before midnight.” She said.

Sam was still worried. “Are you going to be watching over them? In case this all blows up in their faces?”

She smiled warmly at him. “Oh, it’s not going to blow up at all. In fact, you’ll be officiating a wedding before the end of next year. Be happy for them, Sam. They’re in love, and it’s the real deal. That’s rare in this day and age.” She patted his arm and returned to her seat behind the desk.

“So…that’s it? I just go back, take them home and we go on with our lives?” He asked.

“Well, yes. Did you need something more than that?” 

“No, I don’t think I do.” He replied. She smiled warmly at him.

“Then blessings be on you and yours. Go forth, Sam. Live happy, find love, and worry not about Dean and Castiel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam didn’t remember leaving the library but the next thing he knew, he was standing back at the fountain, watching Dean and Cas walking towards him.

“Hey, Sammy. Everything ok?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam replied.

“How did the interviews go? Did you find out anything substantial?” Cas asked.

For a moment Sam had forgotten that he was supposed to have been re-interviewing the people Dean had spoken to yesterday. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

“No, didn’t get anything more than what Dean got. I really don’t think we’re going to get to the bottom of this. I say we just go home. If anything turns sour, we can head back up here, but I really don’t think it will.”

Dean was looking at him, his eyes narrowed and Sam knew he thought he was lying. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Sam asked, trying to distract Dean’s current train of thought.

“Oh, yes, I’m very hungry. Dean and I stopped for some ice cream, but I would like some real food.” Cas replied.

“Yeah…sure, I’m hungry too.” Dean said, still eyeing his brother as they started across the plaza. Sam decided to test the truth spell and see what information he could get out of them.

“So, you guys, you talked last night? Told one another how you really feel?”

They both nodded. “Yep, told Cas here I love him.” Dean replied proudly. Sam smiled when he saw how Cas’ face lit up at his words.

“Yes, and I told Dean that I love him as well.” Cas added.

“That’s good. Does that mean when we get home Cas will move into your room?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at Cas. “I want you to. I don’t ever want to wake up without you in my arms again.” Cas smiled and pressed up against Dean’s side so that the hunter was forced to lift his arm and put it around his shoulder.

“I would like that very much Dean. I want to be near you as well.”

Sam snickered to himself. They reached the car and he automatically moved to the back door. As Dean was unlocking the door Sam looked over the top of the car at him.

“Hey, Dean?”

Dean paused and looked over at him. “Yeah?”

“So, who bottoms?” Sam asked.

“I do.” Dean replied, his eyes automatically going wide as his face turned red and his jaw fell open. “What the hell?”

Sam laughed loudly. “ _I knew it!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bows deeply* Thank you to everyone that followed along with this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a comment, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Updates for this fic every Tuesday and Friday.


End file.
